


She Hates Me

by MyShamefulLove



Category: jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Just a drabble, Reader has a bad day, quickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShamefulLove/pseuds/MyShamefulLove
Summary: The reader is having a bad day, and Sean and Mark come to the rescue.





	

I lay sobbing on my couch, my head buried in a pillow and tears puddling up in the fabric. My best friend in the whole world hated me. I didn't even know what I'd done to deserve it, but I knew there must have been something. Now she wasn't even speaking to me, no matter how many times I apologized and asked her if we could talk this over and try to fix whatever happened between us. Just radio silence from her end.

I didn't even hear the knock on my apartment door or the click of the lock as my boyfriend let himself in with the spare key I'd given him.

"(Y/n)? Oh, darlin', what on earth happened?" His smooth Irish accent intoned as he gathered me into his arms for a hug. I tried to stop my crying, but I couldn't. My chest just kept heaving out sobs and my eyes kept pouring out tears. I was painfully aware that I was getting his shirt wet.

A new set of arms wrapped around me from the other side and big, warm hands stroked my hair soothingly. As my sobs finally petered off, I sniffled and turned to see who else was there.

"I brought Mark here ta meet ye today, darlin'. I know ye've both spoken on skype, but he surprised me with a visit, so I thought I'd bring him ta meet my girl," Sean said kissing my cheek. I blushed at how sweet he was being and I turned back to Mark. 

"Hi, Mark. I'm so sorry for how I must look and for crying so much. I must be such a mood downer," I said sniffling and wiping away the last of my tears.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm just glad to meet you in person. Now, what's made such a beautiful lady cry?" He asked hugging me again. I felt Jack's hand holding my own and I was strengthened a bit by his comforting presence.

"I...I don't know what happened, but the last time my best friend messaged me, she sounded so angry at me. Now she won't respond, and I don't even know what it was that I messed up. I miss her. She and I skype every day, no matter whether we're upset with each other or not. Looks like this time she might actually hate me," I said burying my face in my boyfriend's shoulder again. Mark rubbed soothing circles on my back, and Sean kissed the top of my head.

"Aww, my sweet darlin', I'm sure she doesn't hate ye," he said. "And even if she does, ye have me and Mark ta keep you company through all tha emotional stuff. I know it's hard, right now, but we're all goin' ta get through this together, okay?"

I nodded my head and sniffled quietly. "It's just, she and I have been through so much together. We've spoken every day on skype consistently for over a year. I don't know what I did to mess it all up, but I hope we can get this resolved...and that she doesn't hate me forever."

"Nobody could ever hate you. You're so sweet, and you give up so much of your time in favor of helping others. You're able to balance college with your friends, and even then, any free time you have is used to help others. I've never known you to say no when one of your friends needed something, even when you've got about a billion other pressing matters. You always put them first, even if it's to your own detriment. Remember that time you were sick, and I didn't know? I asked if we could skype so I could test out a few jokes for one of my videos, and you agreed, even though you ended up losing your voice from it," Mark pointed out.

"Yeah, and then there was tha time when we met for tha first time. I didn't have any money for bus fare back ta mine, like a numpty, and ye tried to pay for my ride back even though you only had money enough for one person. Ye would have had ta walk back ta yours just because ye wanted ta help an idiot like me. Ye hadn't even been in Ireland more than a week," Sean said, and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Knowin' what I do about ye now, ye would have been riskin' gettin' lost."

At that, Mark looked confused, and I spoke up. "My sense of direction is terrible, especially when I'm in a new place," I said and he nodded his head in comprehension.

"So ye see? It's really, really hard fer anyone ta hate ye. Ye're a sweet girl. Ye have the best of intentions. I love you," Sean said kissing my cheek.

"I'm sure if you give your friend a little bit of time, she'll come around. Besides, if she doesn't, there's more of your friendship for me," Mark said in a silly voice. I smiled a bit, and he did too. "There's that smile. Now, do you guys want me to order pizza? We can have a gaming session and relax together."

"Sure, that sounds fine, Markimoo," I said booping his nose.

"Aww, how come he gets tha cute little nickname?" Sean asked with a pout as Mark went to get the phone number of the pizza place.

"Because, you get to hear three words that he doesn't from me: I love you," I said cupping his cheeks, and Sean smiled.

"I love you too, darlin'," he said before leaning in and kissing my lips gently. With those two guys by my side, I knew I was going to be just fine today.


End file.
